


Sunrise, Sunset

by wakeupstiles



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/F, Happy Ending, No city of light, Post S3, Ten Years Later, aftermath of war, canon AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 03:35:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6453799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wakeupstiles/pseuds/wakeupstiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been ten years since the 12th Clans War. Ten years since Clarke lost Lexa. Ten years since Raven lost Gina. Ten years and the scars haven't healed, but they've faded. Ten years and they're still learning to piece themselves back together, but they don't do it alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunrise, Sunset

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by a post that [clarkeravenn](http://clarkeravenn.tumblr.com/) made a while ago, though i tweaked the idea some.
> 
> this reads like an epilogue to the series, just like my [octaven](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6439666) one.

The sun was rising just as she exited her hut. The crisp wind swept across her face, ruffling her tied back hair. She looked up at the pink-orange sky, closed her eyes and gave a little smile to herself, to the day, to the world. Then she closed the door behind her and set off to the Commander’s tower, located in the middle of Polis. She entered the large building, waved to the people she’d grown to have respect for, and made way to the medical wing of the tower to start work for the long day.

“Morning,” Her assistant greeted, voice muffled by the surgeons mask over her mouth. Clarke gave the Grounder a little nod, then slipped on a white coat and gloves, grabbed stacks of paper that had the names of their patients in them, and lead the other woman to the back of the medical room where all the beds were located.

There were fewer patients to be seen than there had been in the last few weeks; more children than adults, all with mild fevers and chest pains. Curing them was easy; Grounder medicine was more potent than what they had in the Ark, so it worked faster and had a higher cure rate. But even still, sometimes people were too far gone to be helped. Those were the bad days.

After her evening rounds, Clarke found herself on the little balcony a few floors up, sitting with her legs dangling between the metal bars, a half eaten sandwich in her lap. She was looking out at the bustling city, twisting the silver ring on her finger, biting her lip, thinking about everything and nothing.

A lot had happened over the past ten years: the 12 Clans War ended with more bloodshed than anyone wanted to admit. After Clarke inserted the Commander chip into Luna, she overthrew Ontari, banishing her to the Wasteland due to her defiance. The new Commander rose and with her came a demand for peace between the Grounders and Skaikru. Pike was executed the way he’d murdered so many innocent people. Kane became Chancellor again with Abby at his side and with much atonement, the Sky People were integrated into the Coalition as the 13th Clan yet again, but this time it would not be ruined.

The first year was the hardest. Everyone was still adjusting to their new lives, still looking over their shoulders with weapons at the ready, anticipating a new attack. But none came. Of course there were tiffs between clans and people, but no wars, no mass killings, only silence. None of them were used to it, but they adjusted with time. Some more easily than others.

Demons haunted them all. The first two years of peace, she awoke constantly from vivid nightmares of her first love crying out to her, begging her to save her, damning her when she couldn’t. The woman she slept next to tossed and turned in her sleep, crying out for her lost love, screaming when it was too late to save her. After a while their night terrors withered away, but the memories remained. The ache never left.

After the war was over Clarke thought about going back into the wild, disappearing for good this time. But whenever she tried something always made her stay. The last time she was attempting to go, Raven followed after her, wouldn’t shut up or turn away until the blonde followed her back to Arkadia with the promise to stay.

The blonde smiled slightly at the memory.

_“Raven, go away. Go back home.”_ She begged, continuing to walk deeper into the forest, not turning around to give the other woman her full attention.

_“I’m not going back without you.”_ She argued, trying to match the blonde’s pace. It was hard, but she managed.

Clarke shook her head, said, _“I can’t go back there.”_

Raven grabbed Clarke roughly by the shoulder, stopped them both abruptly, stared at her with tearful narrowed eyes. _“You are not leaving me again. I have—you’re the only person I have left. You’re not leaving me again.”_ She said firmly, not letting go of Clarke’s arm in fear that she’d leave anyway, despite her confession. Clarke just looked at her, shifted her eyes to the forest and then back at the woman in front of her. Finally, she nodded and they walked back into Arkadia.

But they didn’t stay.

Some weeks after Luna became Commander, Octavia and Lincoln came to Arkadia seeking Clarke’s help. There had to be a Flamekeeper in Polis, and Clarke was the only one left. So, she had to leave, but Raven didn’t let her go alone; they packed their bags and went together. Clarke posed as Flamekeeper for a year before she realized that her talents were better suited elsewhere; she taught Octavia all she knew, which wasn’t much, but enough for the younger woman to not be clueless, then she worked to get a medical building inside the Tower. It didn’t take much convincing since Grounders were getting sicker with each passing day. They had their Healers but they needed a doctor. So Raven built the medical wing and Clarke worked with the Polis Healers to help the ill.

The two of them stayed in Polis, built a life there. Octavia served as Flamekeeper and Lincoln became a delegate between the Sky People and Grounders. Raven was given a lab and any technology found was given to her with the hopes she could make it work again. Usually she could. Clarke stayed in the medical building, restoring life rather than taking. The title of _Wanheda_ slowly disappeared but it would always weigh deep in her heart.

Clarke jumped a little at someone placing a hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see her wife hovering above her, a soft smile on her face. She sat beside her, leaned over and kissed her pale cheek, then rested her head on the blonde’s shoulder. Clarke relaxed into her touch, leaned her head on the brunette’s, looped their fingers together. Their silver rings glistened in the falling sun.

It had taken a while for them to get to this point. Clarke knew that she would never be Gina. Raven knew that she would never be Lexa. But they were okay with that; they were enough for each other through all the heartache. For the first time in their tragic, short lives they were at peace.

 The sun continued to set as they entered their home, took off their clothes, and fell into bed together.


End file.
